plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Plants vs. Zombies Roleplay Wiki:Our Polls
Here are the list of current polls! Only WinterMagnet can add some. Note Adding any polls can cause a block for one day, and after being done three times, you will preserve a month block, then a year block, then a permenant one. You can only tell what you did vote (optional) and why (optional). ''Polls'' Which? Jalapeno Hypno-shroom What did you vote? Jalapeno FTW! ME. LINKFAIL. . See zum crappy announcements 19:06, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Hypno-shroom can makes a GARGANTUAR THAT FIGHTS FOR YOU PvzFanatic 02:01, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Do you like Snow Pea's costume? YESYESSOAWESOME Yes Meh-ish No UGLY FUUU What did you vote? Yes. Not the most recommendation but it still goes a good costume. ME. LINKFAIL. . See zum crappy announcements 08:35, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Flaming Pea or Snow Pea? Who wins the PvZ Adventures battle? Snow Pea Flaming Pea What did you vote? Snow Pea. They deal with retarded Rocket Zombies, saving my life a lot. Also, flaming pea is useless except to Ice Blocks, since you have Magnet-shrooms to deal with the football zombie. ME. LINKFAIL. . See zum crappy announcements 10:30, June 3, 2014 (UTC) I was really stupid when I chose Snow Pea. I really underrated Flaming Pea. Which is the best in Endless Zones? Snow Pea Winter Melon What did you vote? There is no Sun Costs here. Even if there was, a melon is 4x a pea. ME. LINKFAIL. ZOMG WHAT I DO. See zum crappy announcements 10:14, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Oh and yes, Winter Melon is better than Snow Pea in-game and in RP. Because : 1) Repeater costs 200 sun, and is a decent price. Crowd Control for 75 sun and ignoring slopes won't effect, so 25 sun remain. 2) A snow pea costs 150 sun, nd so 50 sun for the effect. A Winter Melon can cause more nerfing and makes a big ammount of sun to be saved, though 25 sun added due to space saving, equalling that it must be 750 sun. 3) A Melon-pult's effect can cause a Winter Melon to bring one only. Snow Pea effects with no crowd control, further 825 sun. 4) 825 sun - 500 su = 225 sun 5) Winter Melon saves 225 sun, while snow pea only saves : 6) Snow Pea is a repeater but less effective to crowds, but Repeater can alwasys work same. A Winter Melon can simply always do it's effect for the lovely crowd control. In other words, 25 sun is all whaat you save. In the first game, snow pea saves 125 sun for the Melon-pult. 7) So the amount of sun Snow Pea saves is 25, while WInter Melon saves 7x more, and is just 3 times more hard to obtain. 8) Obtainment? Premuims are just a pointless way, and beating just 75 levels is no pain, and remember the Tile Turnip being really loved even though it is a pain. Power Lily is a saver, anyway, even though it's a premuim. ME. LINKFAIL. ZOMG WHAT I DO. See zum crappy announcements 10:26, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Only noobs think Snow Pea is better than Winter Melon. 10:42, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Which is better on regular levels? Snow Pea Winter Melon What did you vote? There is no Sun Costs here. Even if there was, a melon is 4x a pea. ME. LINKFAIL. ZOMG WHAT I DO. See zum crappy announcements 10:14, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Oh and yes, Winter Melon is better than Snow Pea in-game and in RP. Because : 1) Repeater costs 200 sun, and is a decent price. Crowd Control for 75 sun and ignoring slopes won't effect, so 25 sun remain. 2) A snow pea costs 150 sun, nd so 50 sun for the effect. A Winter Melon can cause more nerfing and makes a big ammount of sun to be saved, though 25 sun added due to space saving, equalling that it must be 750 sun. 3) A Melon-pult's effect can cause a Winter Melon to bring one only. Snow Pea effects with no crowd control, further 825 sun. 4) 825 sun - 500 su = 225 sun 5) Winter Melon saves 225 sun, while snow pea only saves : 6) Snow Pea is a repeater but less effective to crowds, but Repeater can alwasys work same. A Winter Melon can simply always do it's effect for the lovely crowd control. In other words, 25 sun is all whaat you save. In the first game, snow pea saves 125 sun for the Melon-pult. 7) So the amount of sun Snow Pea saves is 25, while WInter Melon saves 7x more, and is just 3 times more hard to obtain. 8) Obtainment? Premuims are just a pointless way, and beating just 75 levels is no pain, and remember the Tile Turnip being really loved even though it is a pain. Power Lily is a saver, anyway, even though its a premuim. ME. LINKFAIL. ZOMG WHAT I DO. See zum crappy announcements 10:26, June 3, 2014 Winter Melon is waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay to superior. 10:43, June 3, 2014 (UTC)